The Murder of Samantha Maxis
by EliteBeatTurtles
Summary: The night of the dead is over. The Asylum has reunited you. Peter is dead. The Giant has Risen. Ascend from darkness and destroy her forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Murder of Samantha Maxis

AN: Hey guys! I accidently uploaded a chapter of my OTHER fic, so I just deleted the whole story and restarted...heh...

Chapter 1: Fluffy

"Happy birthday Samantha!" A man with a German accent told a six year old girl.  
>"Thanks daddy! I love you!"<br>"I love you too honey."

A man burst in the room. He was wearing pale, tan clothes. There were strange red X looking things on his uniform. Samantha never understood what this meant.

"Maxis! Samantha's little…present is causing havoc in the break room!"

"Hi Uncle Ricky!"  
>"Ah! Samantha! Happy birthday!" The German man handed her a box with wrapping. She opened it up and there was a shiny collar and a teddy bear.<p>

"Silly Uncle Ricky! I don't have a puppy!"  
>"Actually Samantha…" the man named Maxis stood up and opened the door to the break room and a dog came out. "You do."<p>

Samantha's eyes were as big as the moon. She got up and hugged Maxis. "Thank you daddy!"  
>"What do you want to name her?"<br>"Hmm…." She started petting her new dog.  
>"I suggest Blondi!"<br>"No, Richtofen! We're not naming her after…" Maxis sighed.  
>"Fluffy!"<br>"What's that Sam?"

Samantha put the collar on her new dog. "Fluffy! His name is Fluffy! It's cus he's so fat!"  
>Maxis laughed. "Fluffy it is! But Samantha…it's a girl! And she's not fat, she's pregnant!"<p>

"Ed…I don't feel right about this."  
>"Quiet down Max. Fluffy will be fine."<p>

Dr. Maxis and Edward Richtofen were in a teleporter room. Richtofen was standing on a balcony. Maxis was down by the teleporter with Fluffy.

"Linking to mainframe." Richtfofen said.  
>"Let's go Fluffy…"<br>"No!" Samantha ran to Fluffy, but it was too late.  
>"S-Sam!" Richtofen and Maxis were both embarrassed.<p>

Richtofen looked at the device for the teleporter. "Uh oh…Maxis?"  
>Maxis sighed. "What Richtofen?"<br>"You know how we teleported Fluffy to the main part of Der Riese?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"And you know that room with the Ununpentium?"  
>"Yes."<br>"F-Fluffy got teleported to that second room…"

The teleporter flashed. Fluffy was back, but looking terrifying.  
>"Warning. Chemical outbreak." The intercom announced.<br>"Maxis!" Richtofen sealed the door. "Fluffy is mutated! She was exposed to IT!" Richtofen lept out the window and ran away to the screams of a man and girl.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I have about eight chapters wrote, I just didn't feel like typing. Anyway, this chapter has some incorrect facts, and the names I made up are TERRIBLE, so please bear with me! And I've also been pretty busy writing my actual novel, so my appoligies!

Chapter 2: Nacht Der Untoten

"Okay, we should be safe here." Takeo said. "Get ready Sakuraba, Shoshorne, and Abastu."  
>"Look at the wall" Sakuraba replied.<br>"Looks like English!" Abastu yelled. "Hey Shoshorne, read it!"  
>"It says help." Sho shorne replied.<p>

The group heard moaning coming from outside some barred up windows, followed by the sound of breaking wood. Takeo sprinted to the other side of the room. He saw a rotting, ugly, smelly being dressed like a Nazi. He thought the Americans drove them into the heart of the Reicht. He was wrong.

Takeo fired his gun, using a full clip. "That looked like a zombie or something!"  
>"Don't be ridiculous Takeo!" Sakuraba pointed to a chalk outline of a gun on the wall. Takeo walked up and touched it for whatever reason, and an M1A1 Carbine came out of the wall with a little girl's laugh.<p>

"W-What just happen-" Shoshorne exclaimed before being struck in the back by another one of the Nazis.  
>"Takeo! You were right! These ARE zombies!" Abastu tried to get a gun but couldn't. Then the Nazi Zombie had him cornered so he knifed it and killed it. He touched the gun outline and got an M1A1 Carbine.<p>

"There must be blood before weapons can be obtained." Takeo figured. They heard a moan from Shoshorne.  
>"He's still alive! Someone inject him with a Syrette!" Takeo shouted. Abastu, obeying this order, ran across the room to Shoshorne, and more zombies broke in behind him and killed him. Takeo threw a Steilhandgranate and ran into the door that had "Help!" on it.<p>

"Sakuraba! Don't worry about them!"  
>"Takeo! If I die it will be for my allies! You're from Japan, you should know this!"<br>"I don't believe in honor. You're my best soldier, don't risk your life like this!"  
>"Takeo! Watch yourself! Don't disrespect the Emperor and your country like this!"<br>"Sakuraba…they're dead by now."  
>Sakuraba sighed. "I know Takeo! Just focus on surviving now, you don't deserve to be resurrected.<br>"Sakuraba! Calm yourself! We need to work together!"  
>Sakuraba sighed again. "You know what Takeo? You're right…you're always right…"<p>

Takeo shot some zombies and looked to his left. "That's a strange box…"he opened it and there was little child music and a double-barrel shotgun. "There was a gun in there!"  
>"Let me see!" Sakuraba opened it and got a BAR.<br>"T-There was only one gun in there!"  
>"Strange, but honorable!"<p>

The two Japanese soldiers fought through the night, with the zombies becoming faster and more aggressive. Then they started to break through the wall.  
>"Takeo!" Sakuraba shouted. "That's out ticket to freedom!"<p>

\


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, Summer's here, and so is more fanfic! Hehe…sorry about the lack of uploading. I'm starting to feel like the Shadowleggy of Fanfiction. Well, please enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter **3**: **Escape**

"But the zombies are too fast! There's too many!"  
>"Upstairs!"<p>

Sakuraba sprinted up the steps and debris just flew up into what seemed like nothingness. This sure was one crazy night. Takeo wondered what it would be like if he teamed up with an American, German, and Russian. He quickly dismissed this thought, as there was no way in hell it was going to happen.

Takeo's ammunition was feeling light. He threw several grenades. After he ran out, he saw some on the wall. He took them, and threw some more. After it looked like the zombies were mostly dead, he ran to that strange box again.

"Takeo!"

The sound of music played again. And this time, there was a Thompson in there. And he got it at a perfect time, as well, for a giant horde of zombies came in through the first room. Sakuraba ran down the stairs and lept into the hole in the wall.

"Sorry, Takeo. You don't share my views of honor. That is disrespectful to the Emperor! Now you must pay with death to restore your honor. Good luck."

Sakuraba was gone. How could he? Takeo shot through the crowd and got the box, which now gave him a deployable Browning. After he thinned out the hoard, he left the Browning there, because of its weight, and left with his Thompson and Double-barrel.

"Heh…I'm a pretty good shot when drunk!" A Russian exclaimed. His favorite bar was taken over by these monstrosities. He would not take that. Sniper in one hand, Vodka in the other. "This…is MY bar!"

He had no clue what was going on. He didn't care, though. Drinking Vodka and shooting stuff. What's not to love? Then, he heard a voice come from the old Asylum.

"Any survivors, come to the Asylum…**ooh-rah."**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry guys! I was stupid and took my laptop keyboard apart, thinking it was like a normal keyboard, but it wasn't, so it was broke for a while, and laziness was also a factor… By the way, new maps June 28th, in case you haven't heard ^_^.

Also, sorry this chapter is so short, I tried as hard as I could to make it longer…

Chapter **4: Escape from Der Riese**

"I can't take this much longer…" Richtofen lied on the ground. He was losing his grip of sanity. He killed Maxis as planned, but now, zombies? Were these real? Or were these just figments of his imagination? How could he tell anymore?

He saw no way out. The Giant was rising, he needed to get out of there. He turned off the power, securing the area. He had an escape plan, but first he wanted the Ray Gun blueprints. He figured he could find some Ununpentium somewhere.

"Let's see…no…no…no…where is it?" He thought carefully. In the end, there was only one man that could have possibly stolen the Ray Gun blueprints.  
>"Porter."<p>

But questions still intrigued Richtofen. What if Peter gave the blueprints to the Americans?  
>"I need to find Peter. Perhaps he's still at the Asylum. If he's not there, then I'll befriend a Russian!" He laughed at this thought.<p> 


End file.
